Bluish Gray
by A very stupid person
Summary: Ayumi tries to draw to get her mind off the events of Heavenly Host, and ends up drawing a very familiar face... (First fanfiction, so constructive criticism is welcome)


A/N

Hey, this is my first fanfiction ever, so constructive criticism is very welcome! Also, as i'm not a native english speaker, feel free to correct any grammar and spelling errors that this fic may have.

Enjoy!

A/N

4 AM.

That was the first thing Ayumi saw after abrubtly waking up and turning to face her nightstand, with a digital clock marking that it was 4 in the morning on top of it. And honestly, she wasn't very surprised with the number, considering she was already getting used to waking up in ungodly hours after surviving the events of Heavenly Host Elementary School. The nightmares she had been having didn't let her have good nights of sleep.

Those nightmares, you see, were about the dozens of corpses she witnessed through the halls of that cursed school, each more disfigured that the last. About dying there and feeling the pain of her death for all eternity, and more frequently, about her friends and teacher that weren't as lucky as her.

Ayumi would never forget the moment when the two little ghost girls lifted Suzumoto in the air, and the "splat" noise she heard after they barged out of the infirmary. Neither would she forget of the sacrifice Ms. Yui made for her in that weird classroom, nor the deaths of Shinohara and Morishige, which she fortunately didn't get to witness.

After some seconds stuned by the sudden awake, the bluenette shook her head and got out of her bed, going in the direction of the desk in the corner of her room, where her drawing materials were.

She couldn't go back to sleep, nor stop thinking about Heavenly Host, so she figured out she could try drawing to at least try to get her mind off that horrible experience.

She sat on her chair, turned on her desk lamp, got her sketchbook out of one of the drawers and drawing pencils out of another. Ayumi then opened the book in a blank page and stared at the white paper for a few minutes, trying to find inspiration for her picture.

"But what should i draw?" She muttered, thinking out loud. Maybe... a bird? Nah. What about a sunny beach? No, Ayumi wasn't really in the mood for drawing such a happy scene. Fanart of her favorite anime, perhaps? It would have been a good idea if her favorite anime wasn't a "Magical Girl" one.

Ayumi let out a sigh and laid her head on the sketchbook. At this rate, it was going to be pretty tough to find something she actually wants to draw. The bluenette then raised her head and glanced back at the digital clock on her nightstand that was now marking 4:25 AM.

"I should give up trying to draw for now and go back to sleep, or else i will probably be late for school today." She said sleepily, shortly before a yawn. And being late was unacceptable for a class rep. She had a reputation to keep. Although a part of that reputation had been damaged after "Shinozaki started to talk about people that don't exist! Is she going nuts or something?", she still could at least try to maintain her "perfect student" image, never being late and not missing classes.

She felt too tired to put her things away right now, so she decided to organize everything after she woke up. But, just as she got out from her chair, inspiration suddenly struck her. She should draw one of her classmates!

But which one of them?

Ayumi, now fully awake, quickly sat back on her chair, grabbed her pencil and made an outline of a person's head. She then stopped for minute, stared at her incomplete sketch, and started to think about who she should draw...

Oh, well, she can just start sketching a random person and see where it goes.

She started with the hair. Short, slightly spiky hair. Then she moved on to the eyes, sharp, intense eyes. After some minutes, Ayumi finally finished her drawing, and the result was...

... Awfully familiar.

She had just sketched Kishinuma! She couldn't help but wonder how her sketch of "a random person" ended up turning into a drawing of the blond haired boy that helped her so much in Heavenly Host.

Maybe it was because she had been spending so much time around Yoshiki after Heavenly Host, the presence of someone who had been through that hell alongside her and that didn't forgot their late friends making her feel so much better.

Satoshi and her didn't really talk, even before the whole incident. Yuka was still at junior high. And Naomi had stopped regularly attending classes, the poor girl couldn't accept that nobody besides herself and the other four survivors remembered Seiko, her attempts at convincing others of her existence being mistaken for madness.

That left Yoshiki as being the only one she really spent time with, him usually being the one to start their conversations. Stopping to think about it, he seemed to be always trying to find a reason to talk to her, even before Heavenly Host, although she would normally give him short, uninterested answers, hoping that the blond boy would give up chatting with her. In the rare times Ayumi would talk to him, it was mostly hoping to learn something about Satoshi, who was her crush and is best friends with Yoshiki. The key word here is "was". The bluenette teen didn't know why or how, but she had stopped paying so much attention to Satoshi. Maybe it is because she had noticed how he always seemed so much more upbeat when they spoke about Naomi, or the way he looked at her. She didn't really want to know.

Coming back to her sketch, the petite teen decided just to go with it, and started to color her drawing. Everything was nice and good, up until she got to his eyes.

Were his eyes blue or gray?

As she stood there, thinking about which color to use in his eyes, Ayumi suddenly felt the sun shine in her face. Did she really spent that much time drawing and thinking? She turned once again to face her clock, now marking 6:07 AM. Well, that surely meant that today she was going to have a hard day. She should probably drink some coffee before going to school, or else she probably wouldn't make it.

She still spent some minutes staring at the sketch, but still couldn't find out if Yoshiki's eyes were blue or gray.

…

As always, Ayumi was the first to arrive in the currently empty classroom, and made a beeline straight to her desk. Usually she would spend the time before class playing on her PSP, drawing or revising her homework, but today she didn't really had any motivation to do anything besides trying not to fall asleep. After some minutes, other students started to arrive, chatting and giggling with each other like they normally do, but Ayumi couldn't care less.

Soon she heard her name being called by a familiar voice:

"Morning, Shinozaki." The blond boy greeted, with a smile on his face, shortly before taking his seat in front of her.

"Good morning." Ayumi answered on a tired manner.

Yoshiki, slightly concerned, turned around on his chair to face Ayumi.

"Uhhh… Did something happen? I mean, you look pretty tired." He asked, with a concerned tone on his voice.

"Hmm? Oh, don't worry about me. I just had a bad night of sleep, that's all." She replied, smiling. Ayumi couldn't help but appreciate how Yoshiki seemed to be always so concerned about her. Before she could realize, she caught herself staring at his gray-with-a-shade-of-blue eyes. Aha! She had finally discovered his eyecolor! Ayumi then noticed she had been looking at him for way more time than she should.

"… Is there something wrong with my face?" Yoshiki asked, bringing his hand to examine his own face. Was his nose running or something?

"N-NO! … I mean, there is nothing wrong with your face, I'm sorry- actually, forget it." The bluenette answered nervously, with her cheeks red from embarrassment, and quickly looked away. But at least she now finally knew his eyes were a bluish gray. She needed to be sure she wouldn't forget it until she got home and could complete her drawing.

"… Alright then." The blond answered, looking confused, and turned around to sit properly again. He decided not to press matters further, and accepted that he probably would never know why she was staring so intently at his face.

A/N

So, this is it. I hope you enjoyed it! If you can, please leave a review telling me what you think of my writing. Goodbye!

A/N


End file.
